Vampire and the Wizards
by Kay Yamanaka
Summary: Ino bermimpi digigit seorang vampir, dan berubah menjadi makhluk yang sama. Itu adalah mimpi terburuk Ino. Tapi apa jadinya jika mimpi itu benar-benar nyata? Apa yang akan dilakukan Ino selanjutnya? SasuInoGaa UPDATE KILAT! CHAPTER 3 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Vampire and the Wizards**

**Author : Kay Yamanaka**

**Genre : Supranatural, Romance, Adventure**

**Pairing : SasuInoGaa**

**Rating : T**

**Summary : Ino bermimpi digigit seorang vampir, dan berubah menjadi makhluk yang sama. Itu adalah mimpi terburuk Ino. Tapi apa jadinya jika mimpi itu benar-benar nyata? Apa yang akan dilakukan Ino selanjutnya? **

**Disclaimer :-Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto jii-san**

**-Vampire and the Wizards belong to Kay Yamanaka**

**Warning : Abal, Gaje, Typo, OOC, AU, AH, etc…**

**A/N : Disini pake sudut pandang Ino sebagai tokoh utamanya ya :D Dan jangan lupa RnR, please? XD**

**Don't like, Don't read!**

**Chapter 1**

Pagi itu aku terbangun dengan nafas memburu, teringat mimpiku semalam. Lega rasanya saat bisa terbangun dari mimpi burukku itu.

"Aku haus." Gumamku sambil memegang leherku yang tenggorokan didalamnya terasa kering. Kuambil segelas air putih dari meja dan meneguknya hingga habis. Aneh, masih terasa haus, padahal aku sudah minum air segelas penuh. _'Apa yang terjadi?'_ pikirku. Aku berlari menuju cermin rias di seberang tempat tidur, dan betapa terkejutnya aku mendapati bayangan seseorang yang tak asing. Sosok dibayangan itu terlihat seperti diriku, namun tampak bagaikan mayat dengan mata merah menyala bagaikan darah segar.

Deg!

Aku tersentak menyadari itu bukanlah bayangan seseorang yang mirip denganku. Itu aku! Dan mimpi itu juga.. jangan-jangan, itu bukan sekedar mimpi! Mungkinkah.. Mungkinkah itu nyata? Mungkinkah aku telah menjadi seperti monster itu? Apakah mungkin kalau aku sudah bukan manusia lagi? NO WAY! Kubuang semua pemikiran itu dan segera bersiap untuk sekolah.

...

Aku berjalan dengan cepat, hampir berlari bahkan, menuju ke mobil agar tak basah akibat hujan yang lebat. Kulirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kiriku, jam 7.30. "Sial! Aku hampir telat!" pekikku kaget. Kupacu mobilku lebih cepat menembus lebatnya hujan, syukurlah jalanan pagi ini cukup sepi, hanya perlu menyalip beberapa mobil untuk berhasil sampai kesekolah jam 8 kurang 10 menit. Seperti biasa, aku selalu di sambut hangat oleh kedua sahabatku, Shion dan Karin. Kami sudah memulai persahabatan semenjak masih TK.

"Ino-chan! Hai!" sapa mereka sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan.

"Hay! Aku kangen kalian! Gara-gara libur panjang kemarin kita nggak bisa ketemu."

"Iya, kami juga kangen Ino-chaaan!" seru mereka serempak. Memang, diantara kami, akulah yang rumahnya paling jauh, aku juga termasuk orang yang jarang keluar karena lebih suka belajar di kamar. Jadilah, mereka lebih sering berkumpul berdua daripada bersamaku.

"Hey! Kamu sekarang pake softlens?" Seru Shion dengan tatapan menyelidik yang mengarah pada mataku.

Deg!

Aku teringat akan bayanganku di cermin tadi pagi,"hm.. ini? Iya, aku emang pake softlens. Gimana, bagus nggak?" terpaksa aku harus berbohong agar mereka tak curiga dengan perubahan warna mataku yang begitu derastis ini.

"Bagus sih, tapi kok milih yang merah gitu? Jadi kayak vampir di film-film, serem!" Jawab Karin.

'_Apa?'_ Aku terperanjat mendengar kata-katanya, apakah aku memang sudah jadi vampir? Tidak mungkin! Vampir cuma mitos! Itu hanya ada di film!

Lamunanku tiba-tiba di buyarkan oleh tepukan seseorang di bahuku. Aku menoleh, dan melihat seorang lelaki tampan tersenyum tipis padaku.

"Hai, hime?" sapa Sasuke seraya mencium pipiku kiriku.

"Sasuke-kuunn!" senyumku lantas mengembang dan kupeluk dia dengan erat, namun entah mengapa dia tiba-tiba mendorongku, "eh? Ada apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Kamu sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Apa? Nggak kok. Kenapa?" tanyaku balik.

"Badan kamu sedingin es! Wajah kamu juga pucat gitu. Yakin nggak kenapa-kenapa?"

"Jangan khawatir, aku nggak apa. Mungkin cuma karena pengaruh cuaca?" aku nyengir dengan tampang innocent.

"Benar? Kalo gitu ayo ke kelas! Shion, Karin, kami duluan!" ucap Sasuke sambil menarik tanganku menuju kelas. Sedangkan kedua sahabatku hanya terdiam memandangi kami, terlihat kebingungan.

...

Ada banyak hal aneh terjadi selama pelajaran berlangsung. Bahkan kadang aku merasa seolah bisa mengetahui sesuatu sebelum hal itu terjadi, misalnya saja ulangan mendadak pada jam terakhir.

'_Gosh! Kenapa tenggorokanku rasanya kering banget? Cuaca dingin kayak gini, umumnya orang jarang mau minum, apalagi air dingin? Tapi kenapa aku terus-terusan haus?'_ teriakku dalam hati.

-V&W-

Di rumah, orangtuaku mengajak makan malam. Tapi aku benar-benar tak berselera. Akupun berlalu menuju kamar. Ibuku yang heran sekaligus khawatir melihat tingkahku yang tak seperti biasanyapun menyusulku ke kamar.

"Ino-chan, kamu kenapa sih? Kaa-san lihat kamu aneh beberapa hari ini?"

"Maksud kaa-san? Rasanya aku sama aja kayak biasa kok?"

"Ya... menurut kaa-san kamu beda aja, beberapa hari yang lalu kamu bahkan ngurung diri di kamar, ngapain coba?" Tanya ibuku lembut.

Aku bingung dengan ucapan ibuku, namun aku hanya mengatakan tak apa untuk sekedar menenangkan hatinya. Ibuku mengerutkan dahi pertanda tak percaya akan ucapanku. Kupeluk ibu untuk lebih meyakinkannya bahwa aku baik saja. Namun pelukan itu justru membuat jantungku berdegup kencang, tenggorokanku serasa mengkerut, dan hidungku tak henti-hentinya mencium aroma yang selama ini membuatku jijik, tapi kali ini justru tercium lezat bagiku. Darah. _'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?'_

Segera setelah ibu keluar dari kamar, aku melompati jendela kamarku seperti biasa, untuk sekedar menenangkan diri sekaligus menghirup udara segar untuk mengalihkan pikiranku.

...

Baru beberapa meter jarakku dari rumah, aku bertemu sepasang pria dan wanita yang tak henti-hentinya menatapku, seolah ada yang aneh dari penampilanku. Ah! Tapi menampilanku memang agak aneh seperti mayat hidup semacam ini. Aku tak heran mereka menatapku seperti itu. Namun aku lebih memilih untuk acuh pada sekitarku, sebelum sang pria yang menatapku itu memanggil.

"Hei! Miss?" Panggil pria yang sejak tadi memandangiku.

"Saya?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Ya, kamu! Bisa kemari sebentar?" Seru si wanita dengan nada yang lembut.

Dengan ragu aku melangkah kearah mereka. Hingga cukup dekat dan aku bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas. Sang pria, mengenakan celana jeans biru dipadukan dengan baju hitam polos. Sedangkan si wanita, mengenakan gaun pendek tanpa lengan berwarna hijau muda. Sang pria memiliki mata berbeda warna (hitam dan merah) dengan rambut perak yang melawan gravitasi, si wanita memiliki mata hitam dengan rambut cokelat pendek. Dan… kulit mereka putih pucat, persis seperti kulitku sekarang.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyaku ramah.

"Bolehkah saya menyentuh tanganmu?" Pinta si wanita hati-hati.

Meski bingung dan sedikit ragu, namun kuturuti saja permintaannya, tak lama ku lihat mereka bercakap-cakap, aku tak yakin bahasa apa yang mereka gunakan, tapi wajah mereka kelihatan terkejut sekaligus khawatir.

"Ada yang salah?" tanyaku pada mereka.

"Ikut kami!" ucap pria itu yang langsung menarik tanganku dan berlari, lari mereka benar-benar secepat kilat. Belum sempat aku menyadari apa yang terjadi, aku sudah mendapati diriku didalam sebuah ruangan yang terang benderang.

"A-apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" tanyaku gugup.

"Kami hanya ingin melindungimu. Diluar sana tak aman untukmu dan orang lain yang tak tahu siapa dirimu yang sekarang." Jawab sang wanita dengan lembut. Kini aku mengerutkan kening, heran dengan apa yang mereka maksud. Memangnya aku kenapa?

"Memangnya ada apa denganku? Dan, siapa kalian sebenarnya?!"

"Aku Hatake Kakashi, dan ini isteriku, Rin. Kami sama seperti dirimu yang sekarang, seorang vampir. Jadi tak usah takut, kami tak akan menyakitimu." Jawab pria itu dengan tenangnya. Si wanita –Rin- yang tadinya sempat menghilang sebentar, tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disampingku dengan membawa secangkir penuh minuman berwarna merah, baunya seperti darah. Dan kurasa itu memang darah. Dia menyuruhku untuk meminumnya, awalnya aku merasa jijik, namun setelah kurasakan setetes... tidak buruk juga. Dan dalam waktu beberapa detik aku telah berhasil menghabiskan segelas darah tersebut. Kini rasa hausku telah hilang. Jadi itu yang kubutuhkan, huh? Darah? Sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah menjadi seorang monster!

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Rin lembut.

"Tidak buruk. Lumayan enak juga." Jawabku asal.

"Tentu saja, tapi ingatlah… jangan pernah kau membunuh manusia hanya karena haus akan darah!" Kakashi memperingatkan.

Aku mengangguk. Mana mungkin aku membunuh orang? Itu hanya akan semakin membuatku jadi seorang monster! "Tapi... darimana kalian dapat darah tadi? Tadi itu darah manusia bukan?"

"Hm. Aku mendapatkan darah itu dari para pendonor di Rumah Sakit tempatku bekerja sebagai dokter." Jawab Rin.

"Kau dokter?" mataku terbelalak. Kaget tentu saja. Dia vampir! Vampir! Mana mungkin jadi dokter! Hey, ayolah? Jangan bercanda!

"Ya. Sejak enam puluh tahun yang lalu."

Sejak enam puluh tahun yang lalu? Memang usianya berapa? Padahal kelihatannya baru sekitar duapuluh lima tahunan.

"Memangnya berapa usia kalian?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku… seratus lima tahun, sedangkan Rin, Sembilan pulun delapan tahun. Dan berapa usiamu sendiri, err..?"

"Ino, Yamanaka Ino. Aku enam belas tahun. Tujuh belas tepatnya, dibulan september nanti."

"Dia masih muda sekali, Kakashi. Bagaimana bisa monster itu mengubah anak seusianya?" bisik Rin pada suaminya (entah bagaimana aku bisa mendengar bisikan mereka itu).

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Tentu saja, melindungi dia seperti yang lainnya."

"Jadi kita harus membawanya pergi dari sini?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Baiklah. Tapi sebaiknya kau yang menjelaskan padanya." Kakashi menghela nafas lalu memandangiku.

"Ino-chan..." Rin kini berbalik kearahku, menatapku dengan serius, "Kami minta kau ikut bersama kami pergi dari kota ini, malam ini juga!"

"APA? Apa maksudnya itu? Pergi kemana? Aku bahkan tak mengenal kalian! Kenapa aku harus mengikuti kalian?" Aku bertanya dengan nada suara yang sedikit meninggi. Bagaimana tidak? Aku baru saja bertemu mereka dan mereka sudah ingin aku ikut dengan mereka? Meski aku vampir sekalipun, aku tak bisa sembarang mengikuti orang asing dan meninggalkan keluargaku begitu saja!

"Akan berbahaya jika kau terus tinggal disini, Ino!"

"Aku bisa jaga diri!" seruku.

"Bukan hanya kau yang dalam bahaya jika kau ada disini! Tapi orangtuamu, teman-teman, dan semua orang terdekatmu juga akan dalam bahaya."

"Apa?"

"Dia benar, Ino. Vampir yang menggigitmu pasti akan memburumu kembali untuk dibunuh, dan dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk membunuhmu, bahkan menggunakan orang terdekatmu." Sahut Kakashi perlahan.

"Tapi.. aku tak bisa meninggalkan mereka begitu saja! Mereka bisa saja dalam bahaya jika aku pergi!"

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja, Ino-chan." Ucap Rin kembali lembut,"kami akan mengantarmu kembali untuk berkemas. Kau bisa menulis surat untuk mereka, tulis saja apapun yang bisa membuat mereka yakin kau baik-baik saja sebelum kita pergi."

Aku tertunduk lemah,"Baiklah.."

-V&W-

Masih dengan begitu banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam pikiranku, aku bergegas membereskan barang-barangku dan menulis dua buah surat, untuk kedua orangtuaku, dan... untuk Sasuke.

"Cepatlah, Ino-chan! Kita harus ke bandara sekarang!" bisik Rin padaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan kegiatan menulisku.

"Baiklah. Sudah selesai. Kita bisa pergi sekarang." Ucapku lirih.

...

Kami tengah melaju dengan mobil hitam itu saat aku berteriak untuk meminta mereka berhenti tepat didepan sebuah rumah megah bergaya Jepang modern.

"Ada apa lagi? Kita harus bergegas!" seru Kakashi meski ia tetap menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"Aku ingin... menemui Sasuke-kun untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Ujarku lirih. "Boleh kan?"

Mereka berpandangan sebentar, tampak berpikir. Namun akhirnya keduanya mengangguk. "Cepatlah!" Rin mengingatkan.

"Hn." Aku mengangguk mantap.

...

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ku ketuk pintu besar itu dengan hati-hati. Aku memang sengaja tak menggunakan bel, karena takut membangunkan semua anggota keluarga Uchiha.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ku ketuk lagi pintu itu. Namun tak ada jawaban. Tentu saja, ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Siapa yang masih terjaga jam segini? Kini kucoba mengirim sebuah pesan singkat pada Sasuke. Namun sama seperti pintu yang kuketuk barusan. Tak ada balasan. Sepertinya ia sudah tidur.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melompat ke atas dan masuk melalui jendela kamarnya yang kebetulan tak dikunci. Kulihat sosok tampan itu tampak terlelap dengan damai, rasanya aku tak sanggup meninggalkannya. Aku benar-benar mencintai pemuda itu.

Plukk!

Sebuah bingkai foto terjatuh dari tangannya. Kulirik foto yang terpampang disana, seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah memeluk seorang gadis pirang yang tertawa bahagia.

Tes!

Setitik cairan bening terjatuh dari pelupuk mataku dan menetes dilantai. Meninggalkannya adalah hal tersulit, bukan berarti meninggalkan kedua orangtuaku itu mudah, tapi... tetap saja berbeda.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk meletakkan kembali bingkai foto tadi bersama surat yang telah kutulis sebelumnya didalam genggamannya. Cup! Kucium pipinya sekilas, lalu kukecup bibirnya dengan lembut sebelum beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Ayo kita pergi!" seruku dengan cairan bening mengalir deras dikedua pipiku.

...

**Konoha Airport. 02:00 A.M**

Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan, akhirnya kami sampai dibandara. Sudah menjelang pagi, tapi entah kenapa rasanya aku tak mengantuk sama sekali. Segera kami memasuki bandara untuk memeriksa jadwal penerbangan, kami harus segera pergi dari kota ini. Tapi sepertinya kami belum beruntung kali ini, penerbangan terakhir ke Tokyo sudah lepas landas beberapa jam yang lalu. Kini kami harus menunggu pukul 6 pagi untuk penerbangan selanjutnya.

"Sial! Kalau begini kita akan lebih lama berada ditempat ini!" gerutu Kakashi sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya disebuah bangku bandara.

Rin mengikutinya duduk perlahan, kemudian meyentuh bahu Kakashi,"Sabar. Kita tunggu saja. Sebaiknya kita ke hotel disekitar sini, kita juga masih perlu memberi banyak penjelasan pada Ino-chan." ucapnya lembut sambil menunjuk ke arahku dengan dagunya. Sedangkan aku masih berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

Akhirnya kami sepakat untuk menginap disalah satu hotel yang berada disamping bandara. Disana, mereka menceritakan semuanya padaku. Tentang vampir-vampir jahat yang sering membunuh manusia, para werewolf yang membenci kaum vampir, dan musuh lain kaum vampir yaitu... penyihir. Menurut mereka, ada beberapa kelompok vampir yang suka mengubah manusia menjadi vampir untuk memperbanyak anggota kelompoknya, dan kemungkinan salah satu dari merekalah yang mengubahku. Tapi mereka sendiri belum yakin vampir mana, yang pasti, jika suatu hari nanti aku bertemu dengan penciptaku... aku pasti bisa merasakannya. Itu yang mereka katakan.

Sedikit demi sedikit, akhirnya aku bisa mengerti persoalan yang tengah kami hadapi saat ini. Itulah mengapa mereka menjauhkanku dari orang-orang terdekatku, mereka tak ingin keluargaku dalam bahaya. Padahal selama ini aku selalu beranggapan bahwa hal-hal semacam hantu, penyihir, vampir, atau bahkan werewolf itu hanya ada dalam dongeng, hanya karangan orang belaka. Aku tak pernah menyangka akan terlibat didalamnya, bahkan menjadi salah satunya.

-V&W-

Di bandara Tokyo, kami telah disambut oleh seorang gadis dan pria muda. Kalau dilihat dari wajahnya, usia mereka sekitar 17 atau 18 tahun. Tapi aku tak yakin usia mereka benar-benar seperti kelihatannya.

"Kau benar, nona. Usia kami memang tak semuda apa yang terlihat." Ucap sang pemuda sambil tersenyum, seolah bisa mendengar apa yang kupikirkan.

"Jangan kaget, Sai memang bisa membaca pikiran." Ujar sang gadis, "Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Tenten, Hatake Tenten. Dan ini adalah adikku, Hatake Sai. Sebenarnya kami bukan saudara kandung, hanya anak angkat Otousan."

"Sou ka? Aku Yamanaka Ino. Dozou yoroshiku." Aku memperkenalkan diri setelah ber-ojigi.

"Iie, bukan lagi!" seru Kakashi. "Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Hatake Ino, karena sejak hari ini, kau sudah menjadi anggota keluarga kami."

"Keluarga Hatake?"

"Ya. Sekarang mari kita pulang." Ajak Rin bersemangat sambil menarik tanganku menuju mobil silver yang terparkir tak jauh dari bandara.

...

Kami sampai dihalaman sebuah mansion besar bergaya eropa, disana telah berdiri empat orang lagi yang berdiri menyambut kami. Aku diajak memasuki mansion besar yang membuatku terperangah karena keindahan interiornya itu.

"Ino-chan, ini sebagian anggota keluarga kita." ucap Rin sambil memperkenalkan mereka satu per satu padaku.

"Ini…" ia menunjuk kearah seorang gadis cantik berambut tak lazim, yaitu merah muda pendek, "adalah Sakura. Ia baik, tapi jangan buat dia marah." Kemudian ia menunjuk kearah pemuda pirang dengan senyum lima jarinya, "Dan ini adalah Naruto. Dia berisik, tapi cukup kuat."

"Hai, Ino-chan!" seru Naruto sambil lagi-lagi menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

"Mereka berdua adalah si kembar, Neji dan Hinata." Rin melanjutkan sambil menunjuk kearah dua gadis- ralat! Seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis yang memiliki wajah dan mata mirip, meski raut wajah mereka terlihat sangat bertolak belakang. "Sebenarnya masih ada beberapa orang lagi, tapi mereka ada di Konoha untuk menjaga orangtuamu."

Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah, ada lagi yang perlu kau tau, Ino-chan!" seru Tenten tiba-tiba.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, "Apa?"

"Kami semua- tidak! Ralat! Kita semua, memiliki kelebihan masing-masing yang berbeda." ujarnya bersemangat, "Misalnya aku, bisa memanipulasi senjata yang digunakan musuh atau bahkan teman."

"Memanipulasi?"

"Um.. mungkin lebih tepatnya, aku bisa mengendalikan senjata itu sesukaku. Kecuali untuk senjata-senjata yang berasal dari anggota tubuh mereka sendiri. Dan Sai, kau sudah tau sebelumnya kan, kelebihannya adalah bisa membaca pikiran, pikiran siapapun!" ucapnya dengan menekankan pada kata 'siapapun'.

"Lalu Okaa-san, dia adalah seorang remote viewer. Dia bisa melihat masalalu seseorang hanya dengan menyentuh salah satu bagian tubuh orang itu."

Aku tertegun. Jadi karena itu dia bisa mengetahui tentang aku yang sudah menjadi vampir? Tapi kenapa dia tak tahu siapa yang mengubahku?

"Otou-san bisa menghipnotis orang lain dengan membuat ilusi pada pikiran mereka." Tenten masih melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Sedangkan Sakura, jika dia sampai marah, dia bisa menghancurkan sebuah gedung hanya dengan tinjunya. Kau harus hati-hati padanya." Tenten berbisik, namun sepertinya Sakura mendengar, karena sekarang ia memberikan sebuah deathglare pada Tenten yang hanya ditanggapi dengan cengiran.

"Hei! Kapan kau menjelaskan kelebihanku padanya!" seru Naruto tak sabar.

"Jelaskan sendiri!" bentak Tenten tak peduli, membuat pemuda pirang itu sweatdrop seketika.

"Huh! Tidak adil! Aku.. bisa menggandakan diri! Seperti ini!" serunya bersemangat. Sesaat kemudian, ruangan itu telah dipenuhi si durian pirang. Aku hanya bisa tenganga dibuatnya._ 'Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu?'_

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa!" pekik Tenten tiba-tiba, "Mereka berdua.." ujarnya sambil menunjuk hampir didepan mata Neji dan Hinata, "bisa melihat tembus pandang loh!"

"Apa?" Dengan paniknya aku menutupi bagian-bagian sensitive tubuhku dengan kedua tangan. Seluruh anggota keluarga diruangan itu, minus Neji, tertawa geli melihat kelakuanku.

"Tenanglah, Ino-chan. Kemampuan kami bukan seperti itu, kami hanya bisa melihat aura dari tubuh seseorang." Suara lembut Hinata menjelaskan.

"Dan kau adalah yang kami cari selama ini." Ujar Neji, "Kemampuanmu dalam melihat masa depan sangat langka, kami beruntung kau tak bergabung dengan kelompok-kelompok jahat."

"Benarkah?" Aku ternganga tak percaya. Mereka semua mengangguk pasti.

Drrtt…! Drrttt..!

Ponselku tiba-tiba saja bergetar cukup lama, menandakan seseorang sedang berusaha meneleponku, kulirik nama yang tertera dilayar itu. Dan kini tubuhku menegang.

"Kau kenapa, Ino-chan?" Tanya Hinata khawatir, aku hanya menatap kosong kearah mereka.

"Sasuke-kun." Gumamku lirih.

"Angkat saja." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Aku mengangguk. Setelah menarik nafas cukup dalam, aku menggerakkan ibu jariku perlahan menuju tombol hijau diponselku. Kuletakkan benda mungkil itu ditelingaku setelah yakin bahwa tombol hijau telah tertekan olehku. "Moshi-moshi?"

"Ino! Dimana kau sebenarnya? Apa maksudnya surat yang kutemukan tadi pagi? Aku menelepon orangtuamu dan mereka bilang hanya menemukan surat tergeletak diatas meja belajarmu. Jangan main-main seperti ini! Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang, aku tak suka permainan kabur-kaburan semacam ini!" seru pemuda dari seberang sana. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"Gomenasai. Aku... tak bisa pulang." Jawabku lirih. Aku yakin kekasihku yang jarang menunjukkan ekspresi itu tengah terkejut atas jawabanku barusan.

"Apa maksudmu? Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu itu, hah? Jangan membuat orang lain khawatir!"

"Aku.. Aku… tidak ada apa-apa!" seruku cepat seraya memutuskan panggilan dan mematikan ponselku begitu saja. _'Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun.'_

-V&W-

Semua anggota keluarga kini tengah melakukan kegiatan masing-masing, sekolah dan bekerja tentu saja. Kecuali aku dan Rin yang beberapa hari ini mengurung diri dimension, lebih tepatnya aku yang dikurung sementara dan Rin yang menjaga sekaligus mengajariku cara bertahan hidup sebagai vampir yang tak minum darah manusia. Aku belum diizinkan bersosialisasi dengan masyarakat sementara nafsu makanku belum teratasi. Rasanya begitu sulit untuk mengendalikan rasa haus yang selalu muncul saat berpapasan dengan manusia. Aroma darah segar itu begitu terasa membakar tenggorokanku. Aroma darah yang diawetkan tak sebanding dengan darah segar yang masih hangat. Oh! Sepertinya aku harus lebih lama berlatih mengendalikan rasa hausku ini!

Deg!

Tiba-tiba sekelebat gambar-gambar aneh muncul dalam pikiranku, seperti sebuah video singkat yang cukup membuatku kaget.

"Ada apa? Apa kau melihat sesuatu?" Tanya Rin yang terkejut dengan sikapku.

"Aku... ya! Aku melihat sesuatu!" ucapku dengan sedikit panik.

"Apa? Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Aku melihat... dua orang pria, mereka tinggi, dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajah mereka, satu berambut merah dengan mata hazel, satu lagi berambut pirang, dengan mata err.. biru kurasa? Dia tampak sepertiku! Lalu ada dua orang gadis dengan jubah yang sama, yang seorang berambut ungu, dan seorang lagi berambut merah. Mereka... sepertinya menuju kerumahku!"

"Apa mereka sangat dekat?"

"Tidak! Mungkin sekitar 4 atau 5 kilometer, tapi mereka sangat cepat, dan aku yakin.. tujuan mereka adalah rumahku! Mereka mengincar orangtuaku! Aku harus memperingatkan mereka!" teriakku panik.

"Jangan gegabah, Ino!" seru Rin sambil menahan kedua bahuku. "Sudah ada yang menjaga mereka! Mereka akan baik-baik saja."

Aku menoleh padanya dengan tatapan ragu, "Apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja." Ia tersenyum lembut sambil melepaskan cengramannya pada bahuku.

"Beritahu aku jika kau melihat sesuatu lagi."

"Hn."

…..

Aku merasa gelisah saat ini, aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang salah, sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku. Rin dan yang lain menatapku dengan heran.

"Ino-chan, sebaiknya kau duduk. Orangtuamu akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Tenten menenangkanku.

"Tenten benar, mereka akan baik-baik saja." Sakura ikut menyetujui perkataan Tenten. Aku juga berusaha meyakini perkataan mereka, tapi entah kenapa, rasanya masih ada perasaan tak enak.

Deg!

Lagi-lagi terjadi, video singkat itu muncul lagi dipikiranku, seolah menjawab perasaan gelisahku sejak tadi.

"Rin-san!" teriakku histeris. Aku lupa kalau pendengaran mereka begitu tajam.

"Jangan berteriak, dan jangan panggil aku dengan Rin-san, panggil saja Okaa-san. Sekarang jelaskan, apalagi yang kau lihat?"

"Aku salah soal yang tadi siang! Mereka tidak mengincar orangtuaku! Mereka mengincar Sasuke!"

"APA?" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Sial! Aku lupa tak menugaskan beberapa vampir untuk menjaga rumah Sasuke. Aku akan segera menghubungi mereka!" seru Kakashi sedikit panic.

"Terlambat!" ucapku dengan pandangan kosong. "Mereka sudah membawanya."

"Masih ada kemungkinan belum terlambat!" sanggah Kakashi.

Aku kini hanya tertunduk lemah. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan vampir-vampir itu lakukan jika berhasil menculik Sasuke. Mungkinkah mereka akan mengubahnya? Atau justru membunuhnya? Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka melakukan hal buruk apapun padanya! Tidak pada Sasukeku!

"Aku akan menyelematkan Sasuke-kun!" seruku dengan mantap. Tapi Naruto menghentikanku.

"Aku yang akan menyelamatkannya. Kau.. tunggu disini!" ucapnya dengan nada serius. Berbeda sekali dengan Naruto yang biasanya.

"Aku ikut, Naruto!" seru Sakura yang bangkit berdiri dan mendekati Naruto dan aku.

"Ayo, Sakura-chan!"

"Ingat! Jangan gegabah! Mereka bukan lawan sembarangan!" ucap Rin mengingatkan.

"Kami tahu." Sahut mereka bersamaan sebelum melesat keluar tanpa aba-aba apapun.

To Be Continued...

Hola! Ini fic Kay yang entah keberapa (ditulis –ketik-), dan entah keberapa yang baru di publish. Gomen ne, kalo Kay suka publish-publish fic baru padahal yang lama belom kelar XD tapi tenang, nggak akan ada fic yang discontinue kok ^^

Jadi buat yang nungguin fic Kay yang lain (emang ada?) harap ditunggu ya ^^a

Well, sebenarnya aku mau cerita sedikit soal fic kali ini. Fic ini aslinya diambil dari novel karanganku sendiri (nggak dipublish semua sih, tapi pernah beberapa kali kutulis di blog XD). Tapi berhubung aku mentok ama tokohnya yang aku buat terlalu banyak, jadilah novel ini nggak kelar-kelar, dan aku coba jadikan fic supaya banyak yang bisa baca. Dan pengen tau gimana komentar para senpai yang ahli menulis nanggapi cerita ini. Jadi, mohon di RnR ya? XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter sebelumnya~

Aku bermimpi digigit oleh makhluk mengerikan, dan saat bangun aku melihat diriku tampak seperti monster itu. Dijalan aku bertemu sepasang suami-isteri yang mengaku sebagai vampire, dan menyatakan bahwa aku telah sama seperti mereka.

Aku dibawa pergi meninggalkan Konoha dan menjadi anggota keluarga mereka. Disana aku diperkenalkan dengan anggota keluarga lain yang merupakan anak angkat pasangan itu. Menurut mereka, kami semua memiliki kelebihan yang berbeda.

Aku mampu melihat masa depan. Dan aku melihat kekasihku, Sasuke, diculik oleh empat orang berjubah hitam. Aku ingin menyelamatkannya, namun dihentikan oleh Naruto dan Sakura yang memilih pergi ke Konoha untuk menyelamatkannya. Apa yang akan diperbuat mereka pada Sasuke? Berhasilkah Naruto dan Sakura menyelamatkannya?

-V&W-

**Title : Vampire and the Wizards**

**Author : Kay Yamanaka**

**Genre : Supranatural, Romance, Adventure**

**Pairing : SasuInoGaa**

**Rating : T**

**Summary : Ino bermimpi digigit seorang vampir, dan berubah menjadi makhluk yang sama. Itu adalah mimpi terburuk Ino. Tapi apa jadinya jika mimpi itu benar-benar nyata? Apa yang akan dilakukan Ino selanjutnya? **

**Disclaimer :-Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto **

**-Vampire and the Wizards belong to Kay Yamanaka**

**Warning : Abal, Gaje, Typo, OOC, AU, AH, etc…**

**A/N : Disini pake sudut pandang Ino sebagai tokoh utamanya ya :D Dan jangan lupa RnR, please? ****XD**

**Don't like, Don't read!**

**Chapter 2**

Perasaanku kini semakin tak karuan, aku benar-benar takut jika sampai terjadi apa-apa padanya. Aku pasti akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri seumur hidupku. Tenten dan Hinata sudah berusaha menenangkanku sejak tadi dan membawaku kekamar, namun aku masih belum bisa tenang. Aku tak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku bahkan tak pernah memikirkannya.

"Sasuke akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah." Ucap Hinata sambil mengusap bahuku lembut.

"Dia tidak akan baik-baik saja jika mereka berhasil, Hinata!" seru Tenten dari arah belakangku.

"Tenten!" bentak Hinata. Baru kali ini aku melihat gadis lembut itu membentak seseorang, apalagi saudarinya sendiri.

"Apa? Kita toh tak akan bisa membohonginya, jika memang waktunya dia akan melihatnya sendiri. Apa kau lupa dia bisa melihat masa depan?"

"Apa maksud kalian sebenarnya? Jelaskan padaku!" seruku menghentikan perdebatan mereka seketika.

Hinata menghela nafas, lalu berucap dengan lirih, "Jika Naruto-kun dan Sakura-chan gagal, mereka akan mengubah Sasuke-san."

"APA? Mengubahnya menjadi apa?"

"Menjadi seperti kita." Sahut Tenten tegas.

"Tapi mungkin... dia akan dihasut untuk melawan kita." Lanjut Hinata.

Mataku terbelalak. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika Sasuke sampai menjadi musuh kami. Itu tak boleh terjadi!

"Naruto dan Sakura pasti berhasil menyelamatkannya." Ucap Rin yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dikamarku.

"Entahlah, aku tak yakin mereka sempat. Sekarang mereka masih dipesawat, dan kemungkinan Sasuke sudah berhasil mereka culik!"

"Jangan pesimis begitu! Disana masih ada anggota keluarga yang lain, mereka pasti sempat menyelamatkannya!" seru Hinata dengan yakin.

"Tapi…"

Sebelum aku selesai bicara, tangan Tenten sudah membekap mulutku seraya membentak, "Diamlah!"

Tak ingin mereka lebih marah, aku memutuskan untuk diam. Namun dalam pikiranku tetap saja banyak hal berkecamuk, terlebih lagi karena sampai sekarang aku belum mendapat penglihatan baru.

"Minumlah!" ujar Tenten sambil menyodorkan segelas penuh darah donor padaku. Aku menggeleng, namun tubuhku rupanya berpikiran lain. Tanganku bergerak cepat menyeruput gelas ditangan Tenten dan menenggak isinya sampai habis.

"Bagaimana? Merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya.

"Ya, kurasa sedikit lebih baik. Arigatou." Ucapku tulus. Ia hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia melesat meninggalkanku sendirian dikamar. Tunggu! Sendirian? Kemana Rin dan Hinata? Rupanya mereka sudah melesat lebih dulu daripada Tenten. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa mereka tampak panik?

Aku melesat dengan cepat menyusul mereka keruang keluarga dan menemukan Tenten serta semua anggota (minus Naruto dan Sakura) tengah berkumpul disana, tampak berbicara serius. Namun semua mengalihkan pandangan kearahku saat mendengar langkah kakiku mendekat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kembalilah kekamarmu!" perintah Neji.

"Jangan berteriak padanya, Neji." Ucap Rin lembut, "Hinata?" Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah gadis berambut indigo itu, seolah memberi kode melalui tatapan matanya.

Hinata mengangguk seraya bangkit dan membawaku kekamar dengan sedikit paksaan karena aku sedikit memberontak.

"Apa-apaan ini? Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanyaku sambil terus memberontak, namun cengkraman Hinata rupanya lebih kuat.

"Tolong menurut saja, Ino-chan! ini juga demi kebaikanmu."

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah.." Diseretnya aku masuk kekamar dan mengunci pintu tersebut, lalu duduk diatas tempat tidurku. "Ino-chan, kau masih sangat muda dan masih belum stabil. Jadi tolong turuti saja perkataan mereka, biar kami yang mengurus semua ini. Kau tak usah ikut campur." Pintanya lembut.

Tapi aku, seorang Ino tak mungkin menurut begitu saja, bukan? "Setidaknya izinkan aku mengetahui apa yang kalian diskusikan!"

"Kau akan tau, Ino-chan. Tapi bukan sekarang.."

"Kapan? Tolong beritahu aku, Hinata-chan?"

"Tunggu sampai Tou-san sendiri yang menjelaskan padamu. Bukan porsiku menjelaskan hal itu. Sekarang kita menunggu disini untuk sementara, kau bisa memberitahuku jika melihat sesuatu lagi." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku yang akhirnya menyerah hanya bisa mengangguk menuruti kata-katanya.

...

Selamaman kami berada dikamar, menunggu jika nantinya Kakashi memutuskan untuk memberitahuku tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dan menunggu seandainya aku mendapat penglihatan baru. Aku sudah memutari ruangan ini berpuluh-puluh kali, tapi semua masih sama. Tak ada Kakashi, tak ada penglihatan baru. Apa semua akan baik-baik saja?

Deg!

Sesuatu tiba-tiba muncul dipikiranku, membuatku menghentikan langkahku seketika.

"Mereka akan mengubah Sasuke-kun!" pekikku seraya berbalik ke arah Hinata dengan tatapan horor. "Kita harus segera menyelamatkannya!" teriakku lagi. Dengan langkah cepat aku menuju kearah pintu, ingin segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan menyelamatkan kekasihku. Namun tangan Hinata menahan lenganku.

"Jelaskan apa yang kau lihat!" perintahnya.

"Tidak ada waktu! Mereka akan segera mengubahnya! Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka!" Aku berusaha menyentakkan tanganku, namun tenaga gadis itu lebih kuat.

"Diam disini! Aku akan memanggil mereka!" serunya seraya melesat keluar, dan dalam beberapa detik ia kembali bersama semua anggota keluarga (masih minus Naruto dan Sakura).

"Apa benar kau melihat mereka akan mengubahnya?" tanya Kakashi.

Aku menggeleng, kemudian menatap mereka, "Aku melihatnya tengah kesakitan, mereka sudah menggigitnya." Jawabku lirih.

"APA?" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Sepertinya Naruto dan Sakura terlambat!" ujar Sai seraya menoleh kearah Kakashi. Pria bermasker itu mengangguk, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangan padaku.

"Dimana mereka berada? Apa kau bisa melihatnya?"

"Entahlah, penglihatan itu hanya sekilas, tapi firasatku mengatakan mereka ada dikota ini!"

"Sial!" geram Kakashi. Dengan cepat ia menekan tombol diponselnya untuk menghubungi Naruto dan Sakura yang masih berada di Konoha. "Naruto, Sakura, segera kembali! Mereka sudah tak ada disana!" serunya pada Naruto yang berada diseberang telepon.

"Aku tau! Karena itu kami sedang dibandara!" Sahut Naruto yang terdengar jelas oleh kami.

"Baiklah. Segera kembali, mungkin kami akan membutuhkan kalian!"

"Hai', wakarimashita!"

Tut! Tut! Sambungan terputus.

"Ino, kau ikut dengan kami! Kita harus segera menemukan Sasuke sebelum dia berubah sempurna dan menjadi pengikut akatsuki!"

"Akatsuki?" tanyaku bingung.

"Empat vampir yang kau lihat menculik Sasuke-san itu adalah anggota terkuat akatsuki." Jelas Tenten.

"Baik, aku akan ikut!" Jawabku mantap.

-V&W-

Hari masih sore, kami bergegas menuju ketempat dimana Sasuke disekap. Namun, baru setengah jalan kami sudah dihadang oleh empat vampir yang menculiknya. Empat anggota terkuat Akatsuki. Sasori, Deidara, Konan, dan Tayuya. Shit!

"Hmm... Ada anggota baru rupanya, un?" ucap Deidara sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Bukan urusanmu!" sentak Sai. "Minggir! Jangan halangi jalan kami!" serunya lagi.

Sasori ikut tersenyum sinis, "Kheh! Sudah berani melawan rupanya kau, bocah?" ucapnya dengan nada sarkastis.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau iya?"

"Sai, cukup! Biar aku yang mengurus ini." Ucap Kakashi dengan tenang.

"Hatake.. Kakashi. Ingin jadi pahlawan lagi, un?" tanya Deidara dengan nada mengejek,"Padahal kau tak lebih dari seorang pencuri, un! Selalu mencuri ciptaan kami dan menjadikannya keluargamu! Cih! Menggelikan!"

"Tapi, sayang sekali... kali ini kau tak akan berhasil, Kakashi! Sasuke milik kami. Sepenuhnya!" Lanjut Tayuya dari belakang Sasori, "Sasuke yang lama sudah mati. Yang ada sekarang adalah Sasuke anggota Akatsuki! Sasuke... kemarilah!" teriak Tayuya sambil menyeringai. Dan dari arah belakang mereka, aku dapat melihat siluet seseorang melangkah dengan santainya. Sosok dalam gelap itu perlahan mendekat, menunjukkan sosok nyatanya. Mataku melebar seketika saat melihatnya...

"Sasuke-kun!" Gumamku lirih. Hampir saja aku melesat dan memeluknya andai saja keluargaku tak menahan tubuhku.

"Hentikan, Ino! Dia sudah bukan Sasuke yang kau kenal!" seru Kakashi.

"No! He's my Sasuke!" Teriakku mengabaikan peringatan mereka."Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke tampak berjalan mendekat kearahku, mengabaikan tatapan tajam keluargaku. Dengan senyum lembut, ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Ino?" panggilnya.

"Kau mengingatku, Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku dengan mata berbinar-binar. Merasa pegangan keluargaku mengendor, aku dengan cepat berlari mendekati Sasuke. Kuraih tangannya dan tersenyum. Kupeluk tubuh yang sangat kurindukan itu dengan erat, menumpahkan setiap emosi yang kurasakan.

Dan untuk sejenak, aku melupakan keberadaan Akatsuki...

Brukk!

"Ukh!"

"Arrghhh!"

Suara erangan suara yang tak asing itu mengusikku. Seolah menarikku menuju alam sadar. Kulepaskan pelukanku dari Sasuke dan berbalik. Dan mataku terbelalak sempurna saat melihat keluarga angkatku tengah sekarat tak jauh dari sana. Entah bagaimana caranya mereka ditaklukkan. Dan entah kenapa aku sama sekali tak mendengar bunyi pertarungan mereka?

"Otou-san! Kaa-san!" pekikku panik. Aku baru saja berniat menolong mereka andai saja genggaman tangan Sasuke tak lebih kuat hingga membuatku tertahan dan kembali masuk kedalam pelukannya.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka, Ino. Bergabunglah dengan kami. Kita akan terus bersama selamanya." Ucapnya sambil terus menahanku yang memberontak dalam pelukannya.

"Apa? Tidak! Hentikan para Akatsuki itu! Keluargaku akan mati!" teriakku histeris. Dengan sebuah hentakan kuat, aku berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke dan berlari menuju tempat keluargaku terpojok.

Dengan kemampuan beladiri yang pernah diajari Neji padaku, akhirnya aku nekad untuk melawan mereka berempat sendirian. Meski aku yakin tak mungkin sanggup mengalahkan Akatsuki, tapi setidaknya aku pasti bisa mengulur waktu demi pemulihan luka mereka.

Pertarungan berlangsung cukup sengit dengan aku yang beberapa kali terhantam ketanah akibat serangan mereka yang begitu kuat dan tanpa ampun. Dari sudut mata, dapat kulihat Sasuke yang tengah berdiri tenang dengan sebuah seringai licik terpatri diwajahnya. Mata merah berkilat itu menatapku tanpa ekspresi. _'Kami-sama, apa Sasuke ku telah hilang dari tubuh itu?'_

Dengan gerakan cepat dan begitu tiba-tiba, ia melesat kearahku yang sudah mulai kepayahan. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram leherku dengan begitu erat dan mendorongku dengan keras hingga dapat kurasakan nyeri pada punggungku yang menghantam sebuah pohon besar hingga pohon itu patah. Aku tak bisa melawan. Tenagaku sudah terkuras habis, ditambah lagi dia baru saja diubah dan masih begitu kuat. Sementara keluargaku berusaha bangkit dengan susah payah, keempat anggota Akatsuki itu hanya tertawa penuh kemenangan. Rasanya leherku sudah hampir putus akibat cengkeraman Sasuke yang begitu kuat. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang masih tersisa, aku mencoba untuk balik mencengkeram lehernya dan menghantamkannya kesebuah pohon tak jauh dari tempatku tercekik tadi.

Brakkkk!

Brugh!

"Ukh!"

Berkali-kali kami saling menghantam satu sama lain, dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, aku masih berusaha menyadarkannya. Berharap Sasuke yang dulu kembali lagi...

"Sasuke-kun.. akh! Sa-sayang.. Sadarlah, Sasuke-kun!"

Bruakk!

"Ukh! Ku... mohon... sadarlah.." ucapku lirih dengan leher tercekik olehnya.

"Sasukemu tak ada disini!" serunya seraya menghimpitku ketanah.

"Uhukk.. uhukk! Sa-suke... to..long... henti..kan.." pintaku terputus-putus.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu kalau kau bergabung denganku, Ino." Ucapnya datar. Sebuah seringai muncul dibibirnya.

"Tapi jangan sakiti mereka." Pintaku penuh harap.

"Mereka bukan urusan kita, Ino!"

"Mereka keluargaku sekarang! Mereka adalah urusanku!"

Brakk!

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mendorongnya menjauh. Menghampiri anggota keluargaku yang sebagian masih belum sadarkan diri.

Sasuke sudah benar-benar tak ada ditubuh itu. Sasuke sudah mati. Sekarang aku harus mulai mempercayai itu. Tanpa memedulikan Akatsuki dan Sasuke, aku memapah Tenten, sedangkan Neji memapah Hinata yang belum sadar dan berlari bersama yang lain. Sedangkan para Akatsuki masih tertawa puas, melesat menjauh membawa kemenangan. Tapi kami belum mati. Ini belum berakhir. Kami akan terus berjuang. Sekalipun dengan usia mereka yang telah mencapai 2000 tahun itu, aku yakin mereka pasti juga punya kelemahan. Tunggulah kalian, Akatsuki... Sasuke.

-V&W-

Rin merawat Tenten dan Hinata dengan penuh kasih sayang hingga mereka cukup pulih meski masih tak sadarkan diri, sepertinya luka mereka terlalu parah. Tak pernah kusangka, bahwa seorang vampir sekalipun masih memiliki nurani dan kasih sayang. Rin memang baik. Sejak awal aku sudah mengetahui itu. Keluarga ini sangat berbeda dari cerita-cerita vampir yang pernah kubaca atau kutonton dulu. Aku beruntung memiliki mereka.

"Kaa-san, apa mereka akan baik-baik saja?" tanyaku khawatir.

Rin hanya tersenyum kearahku, sebelum menjawab, "Mereka akan baik-baik saja."

"Ini semua salahku!" seruku tiba-tiba,"Seandainya aku tak terhanyut kedalam pelukan Sasuke... mungkin semua akan baik-baik saja sekarang.." gumamku penuh penyesalan.

Rin menggeleng,"Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Sekalipun kau menolaknya saat itu, mereka akan tetap menyerang kami."

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita keluar dan biarkan mereka istirahat sekarang."

"Hai'! Wakarimashita!"

...

Diluar, dapat kulihat Kakashi dan Neji tengah bersiap untuk berburu. Persediaan darah bagi kami sudah mulai menipis. Jadi beberapa orang harus... berburu, mengumpulkan darah binatang, terutama beruang dan kijang.

"Tou-san!" panggilku.

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku ikut dengan kalian?" pintaku padanya,"Aku... ingin belajar berburu."

"Hm? Baiklah. Tapi sebaiknya nanti kau jangan terlalu jauh dari kami. Ada kemungkinan hutan tempat kita berburu nanti berbahaya. Selain ada kemungkinan munculnya vampir lain, bisa jadi ada werewolf juga. Mereka akan lebih berbahaya dan lebih merepotkan daripada sesama vampir." Kakashi memperingatkan.

Aku mengangguk mengerti dan mengikuti mereka.

-V&W-

Hutan tempat berburu kami ternyata cukup jauh, sekitar 5 jam perjalanan. Karena menggunakan mobil tentu saja, untuk mencegah kecurigaan manusia. Akan lebih cepat jika berlari.

"Jadi... kita akan berburu disini?" tanyaku ragu.

"Ya." Jawab Neji singkat.

"Kita harus berhati-hati. Ada kemungkinan jika manusia berburu binatang disini, jadi.. usahakan jangan sampai bertemu mereka. Apalagi kau masih baru, masih belum sempurna dalam menahan godaan darah manusia." Lagi-lagi Kakashi memeperingatkan.

"Wakarimashita!" jawabku seraya mengangguk mantap.

"Ayo kita mulai!" ucap Kakashi.

...

Neji memutuskan untuk berburu sendiri agar mendapat lebih banyak mangsa. Sedangkan Kakashi tetap bersamaku demi mengajari cara berburu yang benar. Kami mulai berlari semakin memasuki hutan yang sedikit gelap itu, mencari sesuatu yang bisa kami buru. Dan tak jauh dari tempat kami berpijak, terlihatlah seekor kijang yang cukup besar sedang meminum air disebuah danau kecil disana.

"Perhatikan!" bisik Kakashi sesaat sebelum ia melesat dan menerkam kijang itu tepat dilehernya hingga mati. Aku hanya mampu meneguk ludah menyaksikan pemandangan itu. Setelah kijang itu benar-benar mati, dia merobek sedikit bekas gigitannya dan memasukkan darah binatang itu kedalam sebuah botol yang dibawanya. "See? Ini cukup mudah." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kurasa begitu.." sahutku ragu.

"Ayo kita cari lagi. Itu akan jadi buruan percobaanmu."

"Hai'!"

...

Kali ini kami bertemu seekor kijang lagi. Namun ukurannya lebih kecil jika dibandingkan dengan buruan Kakashi tadi. Aku menoleh pada Kakashi dan dia mengangguk. Dengan langkah hati-hati aku mendekati kijang itu.

Hap!

Aku melompat, dan...

"Sial!" Aku meleset. Kijang itu berlari dengan cepat, tapi aku tak kalah cepat menyusulnya. Dan kali ini aku berhasil menangkapnya dari arah depan. Kuarahkan taringku kelehernya dan menghisap darahnya. Setelah sedikit kenyang, aku merobek sedikit bekas gigitanku dan memasukkan darah yang tersisa kedalam botol yang juga kubawa. Ini dia buruan pertamaku. Aku tersenyum gembira kearah Kakashi yang dibalas senyuman juga darinya. Sekarang kami sudah mendapat beberapa botol darah, entah berapa banyak yang sudah dikumpulkan Neji.

Kami melanjutkan perburuan. Semuanya cukup mudah, meski semuanya hanya kijang. Sepertinya tak ada beruang dihutan ini. Baru saja kami berniat untuk melanjutkan perburuan demi mengumpulkan lebih banyak persediaan, namun sepertinya rencana itu harus dibatalkan saat kami mencium bau werewolf. Ini pertama kalinya aku mencium baunya, tapi aku yakin ini adalah bau mereka. Baunya begitu memuakkan.

"Ayo kita pergi!" perintah Kakashi,

"Werewolf?" tebakku asal. Dia hanya mengangguk dan kami melesat menjauhi tempat berbahaya itu, mencari Neji.

...

Aku merasakan sesuatu mengikuti kami dibelakang. Dan saat aku menoleh, dapat kulihat tiga ekor serigala raksasa tengah berlari kencang tepat dibelang kami. _'Sial!'_

"Lari lebih cepat!" perintah Kakashi.

"Kenapa harus berlari? Kenapa tak kita lawan saja?" tanyaku gusar.

"Kita tak akan bertarung dengan mereka, kecuali itu berhubungan dengan hidup dan mati."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku kurang puas dengan jawabannya.

"Kita memang penghisap darah. Tapi kita masih menghargai makhluk lain."

"Mereka bahkan tak menghargai kita!" seruku emosi.

"Turuti saja kata-kataku!" perintahnya. Dan akupun meneruskan lariku dalam diam.

...

Kami terus berlari hingga ujung hutan dan masih belum melihat sosok Neji. Jika kami keluar dari hutan ini, maka akan mendekati rumah penduduk, dan pasti akan membuat mereka ketakutan. Tapi jika kami tetap dihutan ini, mereka akan menyerang kami.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyaku pada Kakashi.

"Kita harus bernegosiasi dengan mereka! Jika gagal, kita akan melawan."

"Baik!"

Kami berhenti berlari, dan berbalik kearah pada werewolf yang ikut berhenti dengan jarak sekitar lima meter dan menatap kami dengan tajam.

"Tenanglah.." ucap Kakashi datar,"kami tak ingin mengganggu kalian, kami hanya ingin berburu kijang. Tak ingin membuat masalah dengan para werewolf." Ia menjelaskan dengan tenang.

Melihat niat baik Kakashi, seekor werewolf yang berada dibarisan paling depan berubah jadi manusia dan mulai berbicara..

"Ini adalah wilayah werewolf! Vampir tidak berhak memasuki tempat ini!" serunya.

Kakashi masih bersikap tenang, sedangkan aku sudah cukup panik. Ditambah lagi gambaran-gambaran tak jelas yang berulang kali muncul dipikiranku begitu menganggu.

"Gomenasai. Kami tidak tau jika ini wilayah kalian."

"Kiba pasti marah besar kalau mengetahui banyak vampir berkeliaran diwilayah kami!"

"Sekali lagi, gomenasai. Tolong izinkan kami pergi. Kami tak akan pernah mendekati wilayah kalian lagi." Pintanya.

"Tidak bisa! Kalian berdua harus ikut dengan kami! Atau kalian mati!" ancamnya. Ingin sekali rasanya aku membantah dan merobek-robek mulut menyebalkan itu, tapi Kakashi mengentikanku dan berkata,

"Baik. Kami akan ikut dengan kalian. Tapi sebenarnya.. kami bertiga."

"Jadi, si vampir tak sopan itu bersama kalian, huh? Dia sudah ditangkap! Sekarang giliran kalian, ikut kami dan jangan melawan. Atau kalian akan berakhir sekarat seperti teman kalian!"

"Tolong, jangan bunuh Neji." Pinta Kakashi.

"Semua itu tergantung pada Kiba." Ucap sang manusia serigala sambil menyeringai.

-V&W-

Akhirnya kini kami diikat dengan rantai perak, dan dibawa ketempat mereka. Rupanya tempat persembunyian mereka tepat berada ditengah-tengah hutan itu. Sebuah goa yang dijaga banyak werewolf. Jumlah mereka sekitar duapuluh ekor, besar-benar pula. Aku hanya bisa menunduk lemah, tak berdaya dengan rantai perak yang seolah menghisap seluruh tenagaku ini. Begitu juga dengan Kakashi. Namun wajahnya lebih terlihat tenang, berbeda dengan aku yang paniknya kentara sekali.

"Kiba, kami membawa dua lagi. Akan kita apakan mereka?" tanya seorang werewolf yang telah berubah menjadi manusia.

"Hm.. mereka tak terluka sedikitpun?" tanya pria itu heran, sebelah alisnya terangkat keatas.

"Mereka menyerahkan diri."

"Bagaimana bisa?" kini kedua alis pria bertato taring merah dipipinya itu berkerut.

"Entahlah." Temannya mengangkat bahu, "Mereka bilang tak ingin bertarung, dan hanya ingin berburu dengan damai."

"Menarik!" Kiba tersenyum sinis. "Lepaskan mereka!" perintahnya.

"Tapi, Kiba..."

"Lakukan saja!"

"Hai'." Dan pemuda itu mulai melepaskan rantai yang mengikat tubuhku dan Kakashi.

Hhh.. kini aku bisa bernafas sedikit lebih lega, rantai tadi benar-benar menyiksaku!

"Jadi..." ia menautkan jari-jarinya dan meletakkannya dibawah dagu,"kenapa kalian menyerahkan diri semudah itu? Padahal selama ini belum pernah ada vampir yang menyerahkan diri begitu saja pada werewolf, karena itu berarti mati!" Ia menyeringai, menampakkan sepasang taringnya yang cukup panjang untuk ukuran seorang manusia. Tentu saja, dia 'kan werewolf? Hhh...

"Kami tak takut. Kami tak bersalah." Jawab Kakashi dengan tenangnya.

"Baka! Kalian bersalah! Dan kalian tau betul apa kesalahan kalian. Yaitu... berburu diwilayah kami!" teriaknya emosi.

"Kami bahkan tak tau ini wilayah kalian!" bentakku.

Kiba sedikit terkejut, namun kemudian melangkah mendekatiku dengan senyum sinisnya, "Benarkah?" ia mengangkat daguku dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Itu benar! Dan kami datang bukan untuk emncari masalah dengan kalian! Jadi, lepaskan kami!" kutepis tangannya dari daguku. "Jangan coba menyentuhku lagi dengan tangan baumu yang menjijikkan itu!" teriakku padanya.

"Kauu...!" desisnya penuh emosi.

"Jangan ganggu dia! Dia masih baru. Masih belum mengerti apa-apa." Ucap Kakashi demi menenangkannya.

"Jadi kau masih muda? Kau cantik sekali nona. Sayang kau seorang vampir!"

"Mana Neji?!" tanyaku tanpa memedulikan ucapannya.

"Dia sudah mati." Jawabnya dengan santai, seolah 'mati' adalah kata yang biasa baginya.

"Tidak mungkin!" seruku tak percaya.

"Aku serius, nona. Dan sebentar lagi adalah giliran kalian!" dia tertawa licik. Dikiranya dia sudah menang?

Dengan emosi yang tak stabil, kuterjang tubuhnya hingga membentur dinding goa dengan kerasnya. Melihat apa yang baru saja kulakukan pada ketua mereka, semua manusia yang ada disana berubah menjadi serigala seketika, begitu juga dengan Kiba yang telah bangkit. Amarah terlihat jelas dimatanya.

"Ggggrrrr...!"

Mereka menyerang kami bersamaan. Dengan susah payah aku dan Kakashi melawan mereka sekuat tenaga. Namun jumlah mereka terlalu banyak jika dibandingkan dengan kami. Berkali-kali kami terlempar akibat terjangan mereka dan hampir terkoyak akibat gigitan taring mereka. Dinding goa yang terus menerus terbentur makhluk-makhluk keras itu mulai bergoncang. Beberapa batu mulai terjatuh dari atap goa, namun kami terus bertarung tanpa memedulikan kondisi goa itu. Mereka terlalu banyak. Mereka terlalu kuat. Kami berdua sudah mulai kewalahan. Akhirnya Kakashi mulai berkonsentrasi dan dalam beberapa detik mereka sudah terdiam. Aku bingung, "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku heran.

"Mereka sedang terjebak dalam dunia ilusi yang kubuat. Kita harus bergegas mencari Neji sebelum efek ilusi itu menghilang!" seru Kakashi seraya melesat mencari Neji. Begitupula denganku.

...

Hampir seluruh ruangan yang ada di goa itu telah kujelajahi. Namun tak kutemukan sama sekali keberadaan Neji. Aku tak mengerti, aku bahkan tak bisa merasakan keberadaannya. Apa werewolf tadi sungguh-sungguh telah membunuh Neji? Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Segera kulanjutkan pencarianku, hingga akhirnya aku menemukan sesuatu.

"Neji?" gumamku.

Aku menunduk mendekati potongan sisa pakaian yang telah terbakar itu. Aku kini hanya bisa tertunduk lemah saat menyadari... itu adalah pakaian Neji.

Berarti... bekas terbakar itu... adalah bekas Neji yang dibakar para werewolf itu?

Sambil menahan air mata yang mulai menggenang agar tak sampai menetes, aku mulai mengumpulkan sisa-sisa abu Neji lalu memasukkannya kedalam sebuah botol yang masih kosong, dan melesat meninggalkan tempat itu setelah bertemu dengan Kakashi.

Kini aku sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan air mataku. Cairan bening itu mulai mengalir deras dari kedua pipiku. Bagaimana perasaan Hinata jika mengetahui hal ini? Dia pasti akan sangat terpukul. Kami terus berlari hingga keluar hutan. Dengan kecepatan penuh, Kakashi memacu mobilnya untuk segera kembali kerumah..

-V&W-

Kami baru tiba dirumah saat malam. Dapat kulihat Hinata melesat mendekati kami dengan berurai air mata. Apa dia tau soal Neji?

"Ino-chan, Otou-san. Mana Neji-niisan? Kenapa dia tak ikut pulang bersama kalian? Apa... apa... terjadi sesuatu padanya?"

"Hinata-chan..." Aku hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluknya. Kakashi mengeluarkan botol berisi abu Neji dan memberikannya pada Hinata.

Gadis itu menatap horor kearah abu tersebut, "Tou-san... jangan bilang ini..."

"Maaf, Hinata-chan. Kami terlambat.." ujarku lirih.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin... TIDAK MUNGKIN!" teriaknya histeris. Airmata kini semakin deras membanjiri pipinya. Anggota keluarga yang lainpun hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap horor kearah botol yang dipegang Hinata.

Mendadak suasana menjadi dingin. Sangat dingin. Bahkan lebih dingin dari suhu tubuh kami. Aku tak mengerti. Apa yang terjadi?

To Be Continued...

Hola...! Kay balik nih dengan update'an fic ini. Kali ini updatenya kilat loh XD Tepar sebenernya ngetik ini dalam sehari -_- tapi apa boleh buat, Kay ngebet banget pengen update fic ini XD buat fic lainnya, ditunggu ya ^^a

Oh iya, Kay mau curhat sedikit nih, boleh kan? XD #Dilempar sendal

Gini loh, cuma mau bilang, Kay tadi ngiler banget waktu ngetik adegannya Ino yang ngehisap darah Kijang itu. Kayaknya mode vampire nya Kay muncul lagi gara-gara nulis fic ini deh ^^a

Udah sekian deh cuap-cuap dari Kay.

Arigatou gozaimashita buat yang udah RnR chapter 1 nya yah XD

Dan kalo boleh, Kay mau minta RnR lagi buat chapter kali ini ^^

Please? *Puppyeyes


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter sebelumnya~

Aku mendapat penglihatan tentang Sasuke yang diculik oleh empat anggota Akatsuki dan berada di Tokyo. Kami berusaha menyelamatkannya, namun kami terlambat. Sasuke sudah menjadi vampire sepenuhnya.

Aku yang masi belum percaya, justru mendekati Sasuke dan memeluknya erat. Tanpa kusangka kelaurgaku telah sekarat akibat serangan Akatsuki yang begitu tiba-tiba. Aku mulai bertarung dengan Sasuke demi menyelamatkan keluarga angkatku. Kini aku yakin, Sasuke ku sudah tidak ada ditubuh itu.

Aku pergi berburu bersama Kakashi dan Neji. Namun tanpa diduga, perburuan kami justru berakhir dengan tertangkap oleh para werewolf. Kami bertarung dan berhasil kabur dengan kemampuan ilusi Kakashi. Tapi sayang, Neji tak terselamatkan. Hinata begitu terpukul saat mengetahui nasib kakaknya, dan mendadak suasana menjadi sangat dingin melebihi suhu tubuh kami. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

-V&W-

**Title : Vampire and the Wizards**

**Author : Kay Yamanaka**

**Genre : Supranatural, Romance, Adventure**

**Pairing : SasuInoGaa**

**Rating : T**

**Summary : Ino bermimpi digigit seorang vampir, dan berubah menjadi makhluk yang sama. Itu adalah mimpi terburuk Ino. Tapi apa jadinya jika mimpi itu benar-benar nyata? Apa yang akan dilakukan Ino selanjutnya? **

**Disclaimer :-Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto **

**-Vampire and the Wizards belong to Kay Yamanaka**

**Warning : Abal, Gaje, Typo, OOC, OC, AU, AH, etc…**

**A/N : Disini pake sudut pandang Ino sebagai tokoh utamanya ya :D Dan jangan lupa RnR, please? ****XD**

**Don't like, Don't read!**

**Charas' age:**

**Yamanaka/Hatake Ino, Uchiha Sasuke: 16 yo**

**Hatake Kakashi: 105 yo (Looks like 30 yo)**

**Hatake Rin: 98 yo (Looks like 25 yo)**

**Hatake Neji, Hatake Hinata: 95 yo (Looks like 17 yo)**

**Hatake Sai:90 yo (Looks like 17 yo)**

**Hatake Tenten: 89 yo (Looks like 17 yo)**

**Hatake Naruto, Hatake Sakura: 60 yo (Looks like 18 yo)**

**Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Kayuki (OC): 18 yo**

**Akatsuki: 2000 yo (Looks like 16-25 yo)**

**Chapter 3**

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku heran dengan perubahan udara yang begitu drastis.

"Entahlah." Gumam Kakashi yang juga terlihat cukup heran.

Dapat kulihat Tenten, dan Sakura (yang ternyata sudah kembali dari Konoha) berlari mendekat dan memeluk erat tubuh Hinata. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, apa vampir juga bisa shock sampai seperti ini? Tenten dan Sakura terus berusaha menenangkan Hinata hingga akhirnya gadis itu mulai kembali sadar. Suasana pun terasa normal kembali. Ini benar-benar aneh!

"Apa yang terjadi barusan?" tanya Kakashi pada mereka yang berada disana.

"Tadi siang, Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Neji. Dia mulai menangis histeris, lalu ruangan tempat kami berada mendadak terasa begitu dingin. Kurasa, ini kekuatan barunya." Jawab Rin.

"Aku akan membawa Hinata-chan ke kamar. Ayo, Ino-chan? Sakura-chan?" ajak Tenten seraya membawa Hinata menuju kamarnya.

….

"Hinata-chan, tenanglah.." ucapku lirih pada Hinata yang masih terus menangis. Tenten terus mengusap lembut bahunya.

"Neji-niisan…" gumam Hinata disela-sela tangisannya.

"Tenanglah, Hinata! Jangan jadi lemah seperti ini!" seru Sakura geram pada Hinata yang terus menangis sesengukan.

"Kau tak mengerti apa-apa, Sakura!" teriaknya tiba-tiba. "Kau tidak akan bisa merasakan apa yang kurasakan! Neji-niisan adalah kembaranku! Dia bukan saudara kandungmu!"

"Sakura, sudahlah. Jangan membuat keributan disaat seperti ini!" pinta Tenten.

"Kita tak boleh terpuruk seperti ini, Tenten!" seru Sakura, "Kita bisa membalas perbuatan para werewolf menjijikkan itu! Aku yakin kita lebih kuat!"

"Otou-san tak akan mengizinkan!" sahutku yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan perdebatan mereka.

Baru saja Sakura akan membuka mulut untuk menjawab perkataaanku, namun pintu yang terbuka lebar dan menampakkan anggota keluarga kami yang lain, membuatnya mengurungkan niat membantah.

"Tidak ada kata balas dendam!" Seru Kakashi –yang membuka pintu tadi-.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura tak puas. "Mereka membunuh Neji! Neji adalah keluarga kita!"

"Masih ada cara untuk mengembalikan Neji." Ucap Sai yang berada dibelakang Kakashi.

Hinata menoleh kaget, "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau yang bisa melakukannya." Ujar Sai lagi, "Selama ada abu itu, dia masih bisa dibangkitkan."

Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja! Aku hampir lupa!" pekiknya senang.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Hinata dan Neji adalah vampire berdarah murni. Mereka dilahirkan dari kedua orangtua vampir yang juga keturunan darah murni. Tidak seperti kita yang menjadi vampir akibat gigitan vampir lain. Jadi darah mereka bisa digunakan untuk membangkitkan vampir yang telah mati termasuk salah satu dari mereka." Kakashi menjelaskan panjang lebar padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

-V&W-

Kami mulai sibuk. Menyiapkan tumpukan kain diatas bantal yang berada ditempat tidur, lalu menuangkan abu Neji diatasnya. Kami semua berkumpul sambil berpegangan tangan mengelilingi tempat tidur, kecuali Hinata yang berada ditengah. Tepat didepan tumpukan abu itu. setelah memunculkan taringnya, Hinata mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menggigitnya. Membuat darah menetes deras di atas abu dari kembarannya.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Tiga menit.

Kami menunggu. Namun tak terjadi apapun. Apakah gagal? Kita coba menunggu lagi.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Siinggg!

Sebuah cahaya muncul menerangi ruangan, berasal dari tempat tidur yang tengah kami kelilingi. Apa yang….?

"Apa berhasil?" Tanya Sakura harap-harap cemas. Tangan kirinya meremas kuat tangan kananku. Kurasa Naruto disampingnya pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Kami hanya menggeleng. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Hinata yang berada ditengah lingkaran pun terlihat tegang.

Cahaya itu mulai memudar, sehingga menampakkan apa yang tadi tertutup didalamnya. Mata kami semua kini melebar seketika. Dia kembali! Neji, saudara kami, sudah kembali! Tapi, ada yang aneh. Dia hidup kembali… sebagai bayi!

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Bisikku pada Rin.

"Dia hidup kembali, Ino-chan. Tapi dia kembali menjadi bayi." Jawab Rin sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena dia dihidupkan kembali dari abu, bukan dari anggota tubuh sebenarnya." Jelasnya.

"Apa dia akan tumbuh dewasa?" tanyaku lagi. Rasanya aku benar-benar penasaran soal ini.

"Tentu saja! Hanya memerlukan waktu satu tahun baginya untuk menjadi seperti semula."

"Cukup lama yah.." gumamku lirih.

….

Hinata tampak begitu bahagia dengan kembalinya Neji. Dengan semangat ia menggendong, memeluk bahkan mencium saudaranya dengan begitu gemas.

"Selamat datang kembali, Onii-san!" bisiknya pada sang bayi. "Aku akan sabar menunggu sampai kau kembali seperti semula."

Kami turut bahagia melihatnya. Namun semua belum berakhir. Masalah sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai…

-V&W-

Kami tahu bahwa kami belum sepenuhnya aman. Masih banyak bahaya diluar sana. Namun kami berusaha tenang, melakukan kegiatan kami seperti biasanya. Aku akan kembali bersekolah, disini. Ini adalah hari pertamaku bersekolah kembali, tapi aku yakin, aku tak akan mendapat banyak masalah disekolah nanti. Aku sudah banyak belajar.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san." Ucap sang sensei begitu memasuki ruang kelas. "Hari ini kita kedatangan siswi baru, silakan perkenalkan dirimu." Pintanya padaku.

Aku melangkah sedikit maju,"Ohayou, minna-san. Watashi wa Ya.. Hatake Ino." Segera aku meralat karena hampir saja menyebut nama keluarga lamaku. "Kalian boleh memanggilku Ino. Dozo yoroshiku." Ucapku seraya ber-ojigi.

"Silakan duduk." Perintah sang sensei. Aku melangkah dengan santai menuju sebuah bangku yang berada dipojok belakang, tepat disamping seorang gadis pirang yang sebelumnya telah muncul dalam penglihatanku.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" pintaku sopan.

"Tentu saja! Silakan, Ino-chan!" sambutnya bersemangat. "Oh ya, perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruko." Ujarnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal, Naruko-chan!" sahutku seraya tersenyum.

Naruko gadis baik dan bersemangat, tapi cukup cerewet dan banyak bicara. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa gadis itu duduk sendirian. Tak mungkin ada yang tahan meladeni ocehannya.

….

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, Naruko masih saja mengikuti sambil mengoceh tentang banyak hal yang sama sekali tak masuk kedalam telingaku. Untung saja aku melihat saudara-saudari angkatku, jadi aku bisa menghampiri mereka yang semoga saja bisa mengurangi ocehan gadis ini. Tiba-tiba saja langkahku terhenti saat merasakan tarikan diujung lengan seragamku. Aku menoleh kebelakang, dan mendapati gadis itu tengah menahanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ino-chan? Jangan kesana!" bisiknya gugup.

"Kenapa?" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Apa ada yang salah jika aku menemui saudara-saudariku?"

"Ap-Apa?" pekiknya kaget.

"Ya, benar. Memangnya ada apa? Mau ikut menemui mereka?"

"Ti-tidak." Jawabnya mendadak gagap,"Terima kasih, tapi aku harus ke perpustakaan sekarang."

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan membiarkan Naruko berlari pergi, lalu melanjutkan langkah kearah keluargaku. Aku tau sebenarnya gadis itu tak benar-benar pergi. Aku sudah melihatnya mengikuti kami, tapi aku berusaha terlihat seolah tak mengetahuinya.

….

"Apa-apaan gadis itu! Sejak kau kemari, dia terus mengikuti kita!" gerutu Sakura padaku.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, namun sudut mataku melirik Sai yang tengah tersenyum.

'_Apa yang lucu?'_ Tanyaku dalam hati.

"Dia penasaran kenapa kau mengaku sebagai keluarga kami, padahal dari info yang dia dapat, anggota keluarga Hatake yang masih SMA hanya enam orang, termasuk Neji."

"Memang dia tak tahu kalian semua anak angkat?" Bisikku.

"Tahu." Sahut mereka bersamaan.

"Lalu?"

"Apa?"

"Lupakan saja!" ujarku seraya bangkit dari kursiku.

"Kau mau kemana? Jangan macam-macam!" Sai memperingatkan.

"Aku akan mengajak Naruko bergabung. Akan sangat mencurigakan jika kita bergerombol seperti ini!" jawabku cuek.

"Yang benar saja? Kami sudah nyaman seperti ini, Ino-chan!" Sahut Tenten tak setuju.

Namun aku tak peduli. Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku kearah Naruko yang tengah bersembunyi.

"Naruko-chan!" seruku mengagetkannya. Dan sepertinya berhasil. Matanya terbelalak dan wajahnya pucat seketika. Kenapa dia bersikap berlebihan seperti itu sih? Memang aku hantu? *sweatdrop

"I-Ino-chan!" gumamnya terbata-bata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tadi kau bilang ingin keperpustakaan?" Tanyaku dengan tampang innocent.

"A-aku… aku lapar!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo bergabung dimeja kami!"

"Ti-tidak usah!" tolaknya halus. Namun aku tetap memaksa. Kuseret dia menuju tempat duduk kami dan memaksanya duduk disampingku.

Naruko terlihat sangat gugup berada diantara kami, entah apa yang ada dipikiran gadis itu sekarang. Apa dia tau kami vampir? Tiba-tiba saja Sakura mengirim pesan singkat padaku.

To: Ino

From: Sakura

Kau tahu, belum pernah ada seorangpun berani duduk bersama kami. Dan sekarang, kau seolah membuka lowongan bagi mereka untuk bergabung disini!

.

To: Sakura

From: Ino

Gomenasai. Aku tak suka terlihat seperti orang anti sosial. ^^a

.

To: Ino

From: Sakura

Kita bukan 'orang', Ino. Kita vampir.

.

To: Sakura

From: Ino

Terserah.

.

Aku memasukkan ponselku sebagai tanda mengakhiri acara berbalas pesan kami. Sakura pun bertindak sama, namun sesaat kemudian ia beranjak pergi dari kursinya.

"Aku harus kekelas."

"Tunggu, Sakura-chan! Aku ikut!" teriak saudara pirang kami yang lain. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto? Entah mengapa mereka selalu berdua, seolah tak terpisah. Apa mereka punya hubungan?

"A-aku harus pergi sekarang!" ucap Naruko yang segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlari pergi meninggalkan kami. _'Kacau!'_ Pikirku. Akan sulit beradaptasi kalau semua hanya memikirkan ego masing-masing!

-V&W-

Semenjak berita bahwa aku termasuk anggota keluarga Hatake disekolah, semua siswa-siswi jadi tampak segan didekatku. Begitu juga Naruko, gadis cerewet itu jadi lebih pendiam sekarang. Tapi untuk yang itu aku cukup bersyukur.

Beberapa bulan sudah berlalu, semua masih tampak sama disekolah. Segan dan gugup saat berada didekat kami. Hingga suatu masalah kembali muncul. Kelasku kedatangan sepasang murid baru. Mereka terlihat seperti murid biasanya, namun aku tahu siapa mereka yang sebenarnya. Kurasa mereka juga begitu.

Sejak awal kedatangan mereka, objek perhatian utama mereka adalah aku. Bahkan saat istirahat aku tinggal dikelaspun mereka ikut tinggal dan menatapku dengan tatapan dingin.

Kebetulan sekali, saudara-saudariku menghampiriku kekelas kali ini,

"Kalian lihat murid baru itu?" bisikku pada mereka.

"Ya. Mereka vampir." Jawab Naruto.

"Aku tahu! Maksudku, apa kalian sadar? Mereka terus menatap kita!"

"Menatapmu." Ralat Hinata.

"Apa yang mereka mau dariku?"

"Mereka mata-mata, Ino-chan. Mereka juga anggota Akatsuki. Nagato dan Konan. Mereka kembar seperti Hinata dan Neji." Jelas Tenten padaku.

"Tapi mereka sama sekali tak mirip!" protesku.

Tenten hanya mengangkat bahu,"Who knows?"

Deg!

Tiba-tiba sesuatu muncul dipikiranku.

"Oh my God!" Seruku kaget.

"Ada apa?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Akatsuki! Sasuke-kun! Dia… akan masuk sekolah ini juga! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" seruku –dengan suara rendah-. Panik.

"Sial! Kapan dia akan masuk?" tanya Sai.

"Entahlah."

"Kalau begitu…. Sudahlah. Kita akan bahas dirumah. Mereka pasti mendengar kita." Bisik Sai seraya melirik kearah Nagato dan Konan.

….

Malam ini kami berkumpul diruang rahasia, membahas masalah rencana kemunculan Sasuke disekolah kami, dan apa tujuannya.

"Jadi, mereka sudah mengetahui sekolah kalian?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ya."

"Itu berarti, ada kemungkinan mereka mengetahui tempat kita." Ucap Rin.

"Kurasa begitu." Sahut Sakura.

"Itu artinya kita harus segera pergi dari kota ini. Kemunculan mereka disekolah pasti akan membuat keributan. Bisa-bisa kita harus bertarung dengan mereka. Kita semua tau mereka tak peduli tentang menyembunyikan identitas di muka umum." Lanjut Hinata.

"Tapi kemana?" tanyaku, menoleh pada mereka semua.

"Kita pikirkan nanti. Sekarang kita harus bersiap."

Dan saat itu juga kami mulai mengemas barang-barang. Bersiap untuk pergi sementara, meski belum memiliki tujuan yang jelas.

"Jadi, kita akan kemana?" tanyaku lagi setelah semua siap berangkat.

"Suna.."

-V&W-

Kehidupan kami di Suna cukup tenang dan nyaman untuk sementara waktu. Kami membeli sebuah rumah yang cukup besar di tengah kota. Para tetangga juga cukup ramah pada kami. Untuk sejenak, kami bisa melupakan permasalahan dengan Akatsuki. Tapi tentu saja, hanya sejenak…

Deg!

"Ada apa, Ino-chan?" Tanya Rin saat melihat tubuhku yang menegang seketika.

"Aku…"

"Melihat musuh mendekat!" Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, ternyata Sai sudah mendahului.

"Apa? Kita harus memberitahu Kakashi!" seru Rin seraya menekan tombol ponselnya dengan cepat demi menghubungi sang suami.

….

Kami berkumpul diruang keluarga, berdiskusi mengenai apa yang sebaiknya kami lakukan demi menahan para Akatsuki. Namun ternyata tak ada apapun yang bisa menahan mereka. Kini mereka semakin mendekat, demi kebaikan manusia, mungkin kami memang harus menjauh untuk sementara.

"Jadi, kita harus pergi kemana lagi?" Tanya Tenten saat kami berdiskusi mengenai tempat yang harus dituju untuk menjauhkan Akatsuki dari manusia.

"Entahlah. Mungkin kita harus pergi kehutan." Usul Naruto yang kini sifatnya jadi lebih serius.

"Naruto no Baka! Mana ada hutan ditengah gurun seperti ini?!" Seru Sakura.

"Ada!" Sahut Sai yang sejak tadi hanya mendengarkan perdebatan mereka.

"Dimana?" tanya kami serempak.

"Cukup jauh dari sini, jika menggunakan mobil, mungkin memerlukan sekitar satu hari penuh. Tapi jika kita berlari, kurasa kita bisa sampai dalam setengah hari."

"Jadi? Apa kita akan kesana?" tanyaku pada yang lain.

Setelah saling berpandangan sekilas, akhirnya semua mengangguk. Hari ini juga kami harus berangkat.

….

Hari sudah menjelang malam, sebentar lagi kami akan sampai di hutan yang dimaksud oleh Sai. Rasanya tubuh kami sekarang sudah mulai lemah, persediaan darah yang kami bawa pun sudah menipis. Kini kami tak punya pilihan lain begitu sampai ke hutan. Kami harus berburu.

"Baiklah, kita mulai berpencar untuk berburu. Hisap darah binatang hingga tenaga kalian pulih. Tapi jangan lupa, masukkan sebagian kedalam botol untuk persediaan bertahan hidup kita." Perintah Kakashi. Kami semua mengangguk sebelum mulai melesat dengan arah yang berbeda secara berkelompok. Aku berburu bersama Sakura dan Naruto, Tenten bersama Hinata dan Sai, lalu Kakashi bersama Rin.

Namun baru saja sebentar kami berburu, bahkan belum menemukan seekor hewanpun. Sakura melihat sesuatu ditengah hutan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto yang heran melihat sikap Sakura yang terlihat lebih waspada.

"Manusia." Gumamnya.

"Apa? Apa yang manusia lakukan ditengah hutan seperti ini?" Tanyaku kaget.

Mereka menggeleng,"Entahlah.."

"Kita harus segera menemukan kelompok yang lain!" Ajak Sakura seraya melesat kearah perginya kelompok Sai, lalu pergi menyusul Kakashi dan Rin.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi saat melihat kami yang telah berkumpul.

"Ada manusia!" Seruku.

"Disana!" Pekik Tenten lirih seraya menunjuk kesalah satu direksi.

Kami semua pun menoleh kearah yang ditunjukkan Tenten, dan benar saja, kami bisa melihat dengan jelas pria paruh baya yang dikami lihat sebelumnya.

Dan dalam seketika mata Kakashi melebar saat melihat sosok yang kami sebut sebagai manusia itu.

"Dia…. Masih hidup?" gumam Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri. Namun kami yang mendengarnya mulai bertanya-tanya.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Hinata yang sekaligus menyuarakan pertanyaan kami semua.

"Pemburu vampir. Aku pernah satu kali selamat darinya, dan sejak saat itu ia mulai mengejarku. Tak kusangka dia ternyata masih hidup. Seharusnya usianya sekarang sudah mencapai 150 tahun."

"Bagaimana bisa manusia hidup selama itu?"

"Apa dia immortal seperti kita?"

"Entahlah." Jawab Kakashi.

Srekk!

Tiba-tiba saja kami mendengar suara sesuatu menabrak pepohonan dan rumput-rumput disekitar kami. Kami menoleh kearah suara berasal dan mendapati pria yang terlihat seperti paruh baya itu berlari dengan sangat cepat mengejar kearah kami dengan membawa banyak alat ditangan dan tubuhnya.

Merasa bahaya mendekat, sontak saja kami melesat secepat yang kami bisa demi menjauh dari pria itu. Namun anehnya, ia selalu bisa mendekat kearah kami.

"Bagaimana bisa?" gumamku lirih, "Tou-san~" Tapi sebelum aku selesai bicara, manusia itu telah menghadang tepat didepan kami dengan sebuah seringai licik.

"Kakashi, lama tak berjumpa, ya?" Sapanya.

"Bee! Kau masih hidup rupanya." Ucap Kakashi dengan tenang, sedangkan kami yang berada dibelakangnya sudah memasang sikap waspada.

"Sudah pernah kukatakan, bukan? Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu sebelum kau mati! Kau adalah satu-satunya buruanku yang lepas, tapi itu tak akan terulang lagi!" Ia melirik sekilas kearah kami, kemudian kembali berkata,"Hm.. Rupanya kau sudah punya pengikut, heh? Pengganti yang telah kuhabisi dulu?" Ia tersenyum sinis.

"Tak akan pernah kubiarkan kau menyakiti mereka!" seru Kakashi yang mulai geram.

"Coba hentikan aku!" Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada dibelakang Rin dan menodongkan sebuah pedang perak dileher Rin. "Dekati aku dan pedang perak ini akan menghilangkan nyawanya!" Ancamnya, "Ups! Tunggu dulu! Bukankah vampir tak punya nyawa? Hahaha…" Tawanya kini menggelegar bagai sebuah nyanyian kematian bagi kami. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Jika dia manusia biasa, bagaimana bisa dia bergerak secepat itu? Kecepatannya bahkan mengalahkan kami kaum vampir! Dia jelas bukan manusia biasa.

To Be Continued…

**Chapter selanjutnya…**

"Akhirnya kemampuanku melihat masa depan berguna juga.."

"RIN!"

….

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Aku ada disini, Ino.."

…

"Ingat, Naruto, kita memang vampir, tapi kita masih beradab!"

"Untuk apa? Kita vampir! Vampir menghisap darah apa saja! Terutama darah manusia! Beradab hanya membuat kita lemah dan banyak musuh!"

…

"Aku harus mencari Sasuke-kun!"

"Jangan lakukan! Itu jebakan, Ino-chan!"

…

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Kau benar, Sasuke. Dia memang vampir bodoh!"

"…Aku hanya tak sabar melihat apa yang akan kalian lakukan padaku.."

.

"APA?"

…

"Sudah sadar, nona vampir?"

"A-apa katamu?"

"Aku bisa mengenali bau vampir."

"Kenapa kau selamatkan aku?"

"…."

.

.

.

Akhirnya… Kay update juga fic ini! Gomen ne, fic lain masih belom bisa update ^^ Kay masih belum punya ide XD

Semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan ya? Gomen juga kalo lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya ^^a

Ok, Kay mau bales review dulu deh, Login non-login tetep dibales disini ya (yang chapter 1 kemaren belum dibales juga bakal dibales disini) ^^a

Reply for Chapter 1

Namikaze Yuli: Arigatou udah RnR fic ini ^^ Sasu belum bisa mati, dia kan juga tokoh utama fic ini ^^ buat pair di ending nanti tergantung pendukung mana yang paling banyak XD kalo banyak SasuIno ya SasuIno, tapi kalo GaaIno lebih banyak sih aku bersyukur *plakk

.

Bloven Ice: Arigatou udah nyempetin buat RnR fic ini ^^

Gaara bakal muncul di chapter 4 ^^a gomen kalo lama, soalnya alur ceritanya dari dulu emang begitu XD

.

Uchiha Ulin: Arigatou udah RnR ^^

.

Reply for chapter 2

: Gaara baru muncul di chapter 4 ^^ Buat umur udah ditulis diatas

Arigatou udah RnR ^^

.

RNGaluh: Makasih sebelumnya ya, udah setia review fic-fic aku ^^ Buat Gaara baru muncul di chapter 4. Sabar menanti ya XD

Gomen buat fic lain aku gabisa janji kapan bisa update. Soalnya aku lagi punya krisis ide XD inipun bisa update cepet gara-gara diambil dari novelku yang setengah jadi ^^a chapter 5 mungkin bakal lebih lama updatenya :v

.

Runa BluGreeYama: Haha.. gomen ne buat kesedihan [?] dichapter sebelumnya, disini galaunya kayaknya udah berkurang deh XD

Arigatou udah RnR ^^

.

Hime to Yuki: Ini udah update, semoga nggak mengecewakan ya ^^ arigatou for RnR XD

.

VeeA: Kamu hebat Vee-san! Tebakanmu betul soal Neji XD Gomen Gaara baru keluar chapter 4 nanti, aku juga nggak sabar, tapi aku nggak kuat kalo harus ngetik sekaligus sampe sana ^^a

Arigatou udah RnR ^^

.

Evefox Uchiha: Salam kenal juga ^^

Wah, aku lupa kenapa Sasuke langsung gabung ama Akatsuki [lha?] soalnya ini fic aku bikin dari novel setengah jadi yang kutulis sejak SMP dan nggak kelar-kelar sampe sekarang lulus SMA :v

Gaara baru muncul di chapter 4 nanti. Disaat yang tepat tentunya XD

Kalo ending masih tanda tanya [hah?] tergantung pendukung pair mana yang lebih banyak, menjelang last chapter nanti aku mau bikin vote buat nentuin ending pairnya ^^a

Ini udah update. Semoga nggak kecewa ^^ Arigatou udah RnR

.

Yosh! Sekian balesan buat review-reviewnya. Sekali lagi, Arigatou gozaimashita buat semua yang udah RnR, Fave, alert, dan juga silent readers! ^^/


End file.
